


Дело о счастливо пропавшем

by Krezh12



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mystery, Pastiche, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 04:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: В то время как Шерлок Холмс берется за дело о таинственной пропаже студента, доктор Уотсон больше озадачен изменениями в динамике отношений между ним и его соседом.





	Дело о счастливо пропавшем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Adventure of the Glad Outlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/39490) by [radondoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/radondoran/pseuds/radondoran). 



> "The Adventure of the Glad Outlaw" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.  
> Так как стилизация истории идет именно Дойлевская, то соответственно, Джон Уотсон дарит нам pov. (:
> 
> Можно удивиться, сравнив оригинальное название и его перевод, но-  
> но мы имеем outlaw как беглеца, потому что это вполне приемлемо, а glad - счастливого, потому что так и есть. Ну, и 'дело' вместо adventure, потому что так лучше звучит, хотя, если уж на то пошло, я больше люблю последние.

Я чувствовал холод ночного мороза, несмотря на то, что уже зашел в дом. Мне казалось, что дымка пробралась до самых моих костей, но всё равно начал снимать пальто. Шерлок Холмс делал то же самое, но на лице его не было написано ни малейшего намека на дискомфорт. Более того — сыщик, казалось, был в прекрасном расположении духа. Мой глаз радовался, застав его в таком состоянии: ощущении чистой эйфории успеха после ночной погони, — тем более, что он корпел над разгадкой сегодняшнего дела вот уже несколько дней.

 — Великолепная работа, мой милый Уотсон, — произнес он в своем быстром и резком темпе, по-видимому, нисколько не заботясь об участи спящей миссис Хадсон. — Редко удается наблюдать такой блестяще выполненный захват. Даже инспектор Лестрейд сегодня прекрасно справился, ха-ха! А выражение его лица, когда он обнаружил неожиданное опровержение своей теории?! Бесценно! Сметливый малый, но ему все-таки не стоит оставлять Холмса за своей спиной. Хотя, я полностью вам обязан, дорогой мой. Я находился в недоумении, а вы подкинули мне ключ.

Я был удивлен, услышав то, с каким пылом высказался мой друг на предмет той маленькой догадки, которая была мной озвучена.

 — Это ничто, сущая мелочь, — правдиво ответил я, двигаясь навстречу, чтобы помочь ему выбраться из запорошенного снегом тяжелого пальто, давящего мертвым холодным грузом на любого, кто не скинет его вовремя.

Холмс улыбнулся еще шире:

 — Мелочь! Уотсон, вы прекрасны сегодняшним вечером! Мои дела часто основываются на одной-единственной мелочи, и сегодня вы нашли ту, которая связала все кусочки воедино, — он освободил руки от рукавов пальто и повернулся ко мне лицом. — Вы были блистательны.

Излияния моего друга завершились, и он стоял молча, но, несмотря на это, весь состоял будто из триумфа и возбужденной радости. Не помню, сколько времени я слушал его быстрое дыхание, улыбнувшись искоркам в серых глазах. Затем он резко двинулся вперед и сократил расстояние, разделявшее нас. Я почувствовал быстрое прикосновение его теплых, но слегка шершавых от ветра губ на своих. Так же внезапно он отстранился, и вот мы опять стояли друг напротив друга, как и пару минут назад.

 — Холмс, — сказал я удивленно, — что это было?

Он мгновенно переменился. Маниакальная радость успеха покинула его, оставив вместо себя усталость, какая сопровождает потуги человеческой души. Выражение боли скользнуло по его бледной физиономии, чтобы мгновенно смениться холодной мыслительной хмуростью; маской, которая была мне так хорошо знакома.

 — Ничего, дорогой мой Уотсон, — ответил он низким глухим тоном. — Наверное, последствия напряженного дня. Спокойной ночи, — он отвернулся от меня и быстрым шагом направился в фойе. Мгновение спустя я услышал, как хлопнула дверь его спальни.

Я не стал убирать пальто Холмса с пола, где он сам был склонен оставить его, и, так или иначе, я направился в постель, но не смог уснуть, постоянно поднося к губам неверующие пальцы. Больше всего меня беспокоило не случившееся событие, а значение, которое оно могло бы в себе нести, учитывая еще и то, как Холмс отреагировал на мой бездумный ответ. Я не мог не чувствовать, что совершил ужасную ошибку.

\---

Я проснулся, — если это слово применимо к переходу в полное осознание из такого пограничного состояния, что знаменует собой полное отсутствие сна, — и ощутил голод вперемешку с серостью туманного утра, что заливала мою комнату из открытого окна. Я оделся, снова прокручивая в голове события прошлой ночи, и посмотрел на часы: стрелка показывала десять утра. Холмс завтракал, будь моя оценка его привычек верна, а я сам был слишком голоден, чтобы симулировать сон продолжительное время с целью избежать утренней встречи с компаньоном. Более того — я решил придерживаться стратегии, которую, как правило, использовал сам Холмс в тех редких случаях, когда мы ссорились: вести себя так, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

 — Доброе утро, — произнес я с бодростью, которой не чувствовал, опустившись на стул и потянувшись за кусочком обжаренного хлеба. Холмс ответил ворчанием, не поднимая головы от утренней газеты. Меня поразило, что, даже не видя его лица полностью — лишь скулу и лоб в профиль — можно было заметить сверхъестественную бледность его кожи: она была светлее, чем обычно, хотя это и казалось невозможным. Я открыл было рот, чтобы выказать свою озабоченность, но в тот же момент захлопнул его. Ну конечно, он почти никогда не спит, так что бесполезно сотрясать воздух. Тем более, заговорив на эту тему, я неизменно бы затронул ту область, которой решил остерегаться.

 — Наблюдается что-нибудь интересное? — спросил я вместо этого, боясь тишины, грозящей нависнуть над нашим жилищем.

Холмс на секунду замешкался, и, казалось, решил играть свою _rôle_.

 — Ничего более-менее подходящего, — ответил он, складывая разворот и глядя на меня поверх сервировки стола. — Напечатано пару историй, конечно: кража из стариковского ломбарда, несколько мелких карманников, достаточно простой случай убийства жены на почве ревности, но… но боюсь, ничего такого, что было бы в моей компетенции. Даже колонка анонимных хроник сегодня лишена и малейшего намека на зловещий умысел, сокрытый между строк. Такое чувство, будто все по-настоящему интересные преступники выходят в определенный момент в отпуск, и сегодня мы попали на их первый день отдыха.

Никогда еще я не был так благодарен своему другу за его навыки актерского мастерства. За десять секунд своими последовательными репликами он восстановил атмосферу между нами, и, надо заметить, это получилось великолепно и непринужденно.

 — Не кажется ли вам, что еще преждевременно составлять распорядки и графики? — поинтересовался я, с истинным облегчением пробуя кофе.

 — Возможно, — признался он, на мгновение улыбнувшись, а затем мы синхронно опустили свои взгляды, старательно симулируя утреннюю занятость, какая обычно бывает за завтраком. Тепло расцвело на моих щеках: наш зрительный контакт длился немного дольше, чем положено. Мы оба чувствовали это. Памяти о прошлой ночи будет не так легко рассеяться.

Холмс сделал большой глоток кофе, беспокойно откашлявшись, и оглядел поверхность стола, как будто он мог найти там нечто, способное заполнить собой тяжелый воздух тишины. Что касается меня, то я считаю, что сам был фактически на грани произнесения какого-нибудь праздного замечания о вареных яйцах, когда миссис Хадсон вошла в комнату, держа на подносе визитную карточку нашего нового посетителя. Облегчение Холмса было почти очевидным. Он вскочил с кресла, хватая бумажный прямоугольник в руки.

 — Миссис Глория Чисхолм, — прочитал он. — Хм! Это имя мне незнакомо. Во всяком случае, ее дело может быть интересней, чем утренняя газета. Просите.

Я встал в непонятной растерянности:

 — Я удалюсь в свою комнату, если вам будет угодно, — были мои слова, регрессирующие к первым месяцам нашего с Шерлоком Холмсом знакомства — когда мне не приходилось сопровождать моего друга в его расследованиях.

 — О, Уотсон, ради бога, останьтесь, — ответил детектив, восстанавливая свою искусственную беглость речи с лёгкой нерешительностью. — Вы знаете, как я ценю ваши ценные советы в некоторых областях расследования, и, к тому же, ваш опыт общения с прекрасным полом может быть весьма полезен сейчас, когда требуется произвести хорошее впечатление на нашу посетительницу. Пожалуйста, оставайтесь, — видимо, он не стремился игнорировать меня, но, несмотря на вышесказанное, я понял, что он старался избегать нашего зрительного контакта и, аккурат в подтверждение этой теории, прошмыгнул мимо меня в гостиную.

Миссис Глория Чисхолм оказалась высокой статной женщиной лет сорока. В ее светлых волосах были видны серебряные пряди — признак возрастной зрелости и мудрости, — на лице тут и там проскальзывали полосочки намечающихся морщинок, но она стояла прямо, и ее суровый твердый облик как будто бы заявлял: со мной шутки плохи.

 — Доброе утро, мадам, поприветствовал её Холмс. — Надеюсь, продолжительная поездка в кебе от Кенгсингтона не доставила вам неудобств.

Внутренний стержень этой женщины оказался еще сильнее внешнего, потому что, думалось, её даже не удивил подобный вопрос.

 — Да, — ровно сказала она. — Вы, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс. Меня зовут Глория Чисхолм.

 — Верно, я Шерлок Холмс. Это-. — дыхание Холмса на мгновение остановилось, речь оборвалась, прежде чем он продолжил, — это мой друг и коллега доктор Уотсон. Вы можете доверять ему так же, как и мне, — не оставляло сомнений, что многочисленное повторение этой приветственной фразы помогло Холмсу не сбиться и плавно завершить свою мысль. Некоторое колебание в представлении меня леди было настолько невелико, что, думается, его больше никто не заметил, но даже и эти пару секунд промедления дали мне ясно понять всю глубину его внутренних беспокойств.

Миссис Чисхолм кивнула мне, и Холмс продолжил:

 — Что привело вас сюда, мадам?

 — Выражаясь кратко, мистер Холмс, мой сын обвинен в убийстве, и я хочу, чтобы вы его оправдали, — впервые за весь разговор женщина улыбнулась и опустила взгляд. — Простите меня, — поправила она себя. — Я лишь наслышана о вашей репутации в качестве детектива, поэтому мой разговор может показаться несколько холодным, мистер Холмс. Скажите, _что_ от меня требуется, а я изложу факты.

Шерлок Холмс подарил ей ответную улыбку:

 — Совершенно верно. Я могу вам помочь, но, как и любому другому человеку, мне все же не дано управлять судьбами. Во-первых, позвольте мне услышать историю такой, какой она видится лично вам.

 — Долго говорить не о чем. Уже пошел второй год как мой сын Гарри состоит на обучении в Кемфорде. Сейчас у студентов начались зимние каникулы, и Гарольд пригласил к нам отметить праздник одного из своих товарищей, молодого человека по имени Фред Джерольд; он и Гарри являются игроками одной и той же команды по крикету под названием Варсити. Господин Джерольд приехал к нам на три недели и за всё это время показал себя как яркий и приятный молодой человек. Во время его пребывания ничего особенного не происходило, и я бы даже не помыслила, что он и Гарри когда-нибудь сумеют поссориться. Четыре дня назад юноша должен был вернуться к себе домой в Рочестер, что в графстве Кент, и остаться там вплоть до Великого поста.

 — _Прибыл ли_ он в место назначения? — спросил я.

 — Отчасти, доктор. Гарри лично проследил за тем, чтобы мистер Джерольд сел на нужный поезд, но молодой человек так и не вернулся домой. Его брат обратился в полицию, и когда они услышали, что юноша некоторое время находился в Лондоне, то передали дело в Скотленд-Ярд. Сейчас этот инспектор Лестрейд уверен, что Гарри, кхм, «покончил с товарищем раз и навсегда».

 — Я знаю, что инспектору приходилось ошибаться и раньше, — заметил Холмс. — Почему же он так уверен в том, что этот человек был убит вашим сыном?

Миссис Чисхолм снова на мгновение опустила глаза, но уже в следующую минуту взглянула на Холмса прямо и четко произнесла:

 — Показания Гарри, мистер Холмс. И мне приходится согласиться. Подозрения инспектора Лестрейда основываются на том, что Гарри клянется, будто видел Джерольда непосредственно в поезде, в то время как полиция не может найти никого, кто видел бы его там хотя бы мельком.

 — Лестрейд думает, что он лжет, — произнес Холмс.

 — В точку, мистер Холмс. Гарри был последним, кто видел мистера Джерольда, и инспектор считает, что они никогда и не были на железнодорожной станции; его версия построена на том, что Гарри завез юношу куда-то в другое место и там с ним расправился. Произошедшее имело место быть рано утром, а в это время не встретишь много свидетелей. Он мог бы избавиться от тела в реке неподалеку.

Холмс сцепил пальцы и сосредоточенно уставился в пустоту, застыв на месте:

 — Можете ли вы назвать хотя бы одну причину, по которой ваш сын желал бы причинить молодому человеку вред?

 — Мистер Холмс, Гарри бы никогда не сделал ему больно, — убежденно ответила госпожа Чисхолм. — Гарри — это прекрасный молодой человек, не склонный к насилию. На моей памяти даже не было случаев, чтобы он с кем-то повздорил, но даже если дело в этом, он бы не стал прибегать к убийству.

 — Благодарю. В таком случае, есть ли у вас собственная теория по поводу произошедшего?

Взгляд женщины на секунду затуманился, но когда она вновь взглянула на Холмса, от этой дымки не осталось и следа:

 — Ни одной.

 — Интригующе, — пробормотал Холмс, вставая. — Я берусь за ваше дело, — произнес он, сверкнув глазами. — Идемте, Уотсон! Нам вместе с нашей посетительницей еще нужно доехать до Кенсингтона.

 — К слову, мистер Холмс, — начала миссис Чисхолм, как только мы вышли из дома в утренний мороз воздуха, будто только что вспомнив нечто очень важное, — как вы догадались, что мне пришлось взять кеб от Кенсингтона?

Я мог бы сказать, что по лицу детектива пробежала тучка, когда клиентка проигнорировала его наблюдение тогда, в первые минуты встречи, но сейчас он, напротив, ответил ей с улыбкой:

 — О, леди, в моем наблюдении нет ничего экстраординарного. Грязь на ваших полуботинках — судя по цвету и консистенции — из Кенсингтона, а следов земли с Бейкер-стрит на них, напротив, почти нет. Следовательно, мы исключаем вероятность того, что вы шли к нам от вокзала пешком. Остается?.. Верно, кеб! — я увидел знакомую энергию в его пружинящей походке, когда он шагнул на дорогу, и мне в голову пришло, что, возможно, это дело было Холмсу необходимо. Важно именно в этот отрезок времени, когда между нами произошел вчерашний инцидент. Если начистоту, это дело было необходимо мне в такой же степени, как и ему, но я не мог признаться самому себе в этом. У меня не было ни малейшего желания начинать снова думать о прошлой ночи — мой мозг путался и терялся. Вместо этого я решил просто окунуться в привычную колею: посвятить себя записям и размышлять по ходу развития событий.

\---

У миссис Чисхолм возникли некоторые трудности в открытии входной двери, и, наверное, отчасти это было вызвано присутствием инспектора Лестрейда с другой её стороны: тот безрезультатно крутил ручку, пытаясь, в свою очередь, также отпереть её. Всё-таки войдя в дом, женщина спросила:

 — Ну, инспектор? Вы уже арестовываете моего сына?

 — Улик для этого недост-. что? почему? доброе утро, мистер Холмс! — предусмотрительно сменил стратегию Лестрейд, пока мы проходили в дом мимо него. — Не ожидал увидеть вас здесь так скоро, — удивление инспектора смешивалась с тонкими нотками недовольства и протеста; в конце концов — дело никогда не касалось его собственных детективных способностей, когда за него брался Холмс. — Конечно же, мы, работники официальной организации, всегда на своём рабочем месте, но я, признаться, не совсем понимаю, что здесь делаете вы. Дело-то можно считать решенным.

 — Посмотрим, — ответил ему Холмс.

 — Взгляните сами и убедитесь, что здесь нет ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Он просто лжет. Пойдемте, Уилкинс. Доброго утра, мистер Холмс; доктор, мэм, — и, надев зимнюю шерстяную шапку, он засеменил на улицу.

 — Гарри? — позвала миссис Чисхолм.

 — Только вы и ваш сын являетесь членами семьи? — спросил Холмс, проходя внутрь залы.

 — Да, — грустно улыбнулась леди. — Мой муж, Горацио, умер двенадцать лет назад, а прислуги мы не держим. Гарри!

 — Матушка, я здесь, наверху, — донесся до нас ответный крик со второго этажа.

 — Ступай в гостиную. К нам прибыли господа, способные оказать помощь.

Молодой человек, который присоединился к нам, безусловно, не имел вида матерого преступника. Его светлые волосы отливали большей позолотой, чем у матери, а румяные щеки, мускулистые руки и легкость движений парня были очевидным показателем того, что он не брезгует физической нагрузкой. Его глаза смотрели устало и измотанно, и у меня не осталось сомнений, что эта помятость — результат методичных допросов Лестрейда. Но, видимо, молодость духа не давала вышеперечисленным эмоциям отпечататься на лице надолго, и, в подтверждение этому, улыбка засияла на мужественном лице, когда молодой человек перевел на Холмса свой взгляд.

 — Приветствую вас, джентльмены, — раздался его приятный, непринужденный баритон. — Вы, должно быть, Шерлок Холмс, а вы, полагаю, доктор Уотсон, — мы обменялись с ним рукопожатиями; хватка Гарольда Чисхолма была достаточно мощной и подобающей человеку его телосложения.

 — А вы, соответственно, Гарри Чисхолм, — деловито ответил Холмс. — Ваша мать не упоминала о том, что вы являетесь музыкантом.

Чисхолм удивился:

 — Время от времени я играю на пианино, это верно, — ответил он. — Но откуда это известно вам?

 — Слегка сплюснутые подушечки пальцев, — объяснил Холмс. — Вполне очевидный фактор для наметанного глаза.

Молодой человек присвистнул:

 — Впечатляет.

Мать и сын сели на диван, а мы с Холмсом опустились на стулья, стоявшие напротив.

 — Гарри, ты не проводил инспектора Лестрейда до двери, — мягко упрекнула леди Чисхолм.

 — Я сказал ему, что он знает её месторасположение сам, и чем скорее он её найдет, тем лучше.

Миссис Чисхолм еле заметно улыбнулась, несмотря на свою собранность. Было очевидно, что она разделяет чувства сына касаемо официальной полиции.

 — Как долго вас беспокоил Лестрейд? — задал вопрос Холмс.

 — Сегодня он провел в нашем доме около двух часов, — ответил молодой человек. — Также он был здесь позавчера, ког-. после исчезновения Фреда, чтобы выяснить, когда мы видели его в последний раз, но только сегодня инспектор пришел к выводу, что все-таки главным подозреваемым в этом деле являюсь я.

 — И что же произошло сегодня утром?

 — Инспектор в сопровождении трех сержантов постучал в дверь дома около половины девятого. Они перевернули мою комнату с ног на голову, особо не церемонясь, — и, я уверен, не зная даже, что именно им нужно найти, — пока главный помощник Лестрейда снова и снова спрашивал меня о том, что произошло в злополучный день.

 — И вы сказали ему?..

 — Только правду, мистер Холмс. Четвертого дня, в двадцать минут восьмого, я лично видел, как Фред Джерольд сел на поезд до Кента. Я не воспрепятствовал этому и, уж конечно, не пытался его убить. После посадки я не видел и не получал от него никаких вестей.

 — Спасибо, — Шерлок Холмс замер и наклонился корпусом вперед, опершись локтями о колени. Я знал, что следующий заданный им вопрос будет основан на интересе к деталям расследования, но уж точно не мог быть готовым к этому: — Господин Чисхолм, — произнес он, — как долго вы и Фред Джерольд были любовниками?

Мы — я, миссис Чисхолм, её сын — мгновенно вскочили со своих мест.

 — Прошу прощения, сэр! — требовательно воскликнул Чисхолм с побагровевшим от гнева лицом.

 — Мистер Холмс, как вы смеете! — в ту же минуту вскричала его мать.

 — Холмс, — ахнул я, — это невыносимо! Обвинение такой величины, да еще и перед матерью мальчика, на что-.

 — Она знает, — хладнокровно отрезал Холмс.

Это заставило всех присутствующих замолчать. Я с удивлением уставился на своего друга, а Чисхолм с матерью метнули полные ярости взгляды на ставшего вдруг нежелательным в этом доме гостя.

 — Я ошибаюсь?

Он спокойно перевел свой взгляд от одной к другому. Наконец, молодой Чисхолм, казалось, решился. Он отвернулся от всех и снова сел на диван, положив ногу на ногу.

 — Ну, мистер Холмс, — произнес он с горькой усмешкой, — вы действительно такой, как все говорят.

 — Гарри! — отчаянно зашипела на него мать. — Ты не должен ничего ему говорить!

 — Нет, мам, всё в порядке, — ответил Чисхолм. — В любом случае, он все понял. Почему же мы не можем поделиться с ним деталями? — теперь, когда молодой человек, по-видимому, отказался притворствовать и поддерживать свой _façade_ , он казался удивительно расслабленным. Миссис Чисхолм и я снова сели. — Так или иначе, как вы пришли к своему выводу, мистер Холмс?

 — Это было довольно просто, — сказал он, — именно из-за вашей решимости всё скрыть. Во-первых, вы вдвоем пытались утаить глубину отношений между вами и господином Джерольдом. Мне было трудно поверить, миссис Чисхолм, что вы, женщина, которая звала покойного мужа по имени и обращалась к сыну, используя уменьшительную форму, по-прежнему продолжали бы официально называть того, кто прожил с вами под одной крышей в течение трех недель. Кроме того, когда вы твердо уверяли нас в том, что ваш сын «никогда бы никогда не сделал ему больно», вы стушевались и попытались загладить свою речевую ошибку, придумывая оправдания о не насильственном складе личности. Господин Чисхолм. Вы колебались, произнеся имя «Фред», но уже в следующий раз исправили себя, назвав его также и по фамилии, потому что не очень точно представляли, как близки должны быть отношения с тем, кто известен обществу как ваш университетский товарищ.

После непродолжительной паузы детектив продолжил:

 — То, что сделало ситуацию окончательно очевидной — бесконечные попытки скрыть вашу… сексуальную ориентацию. Вы, леди, упоминали о спортивных талантах вашего сына, но умолчали о его университетской жизни. И вы, господин Чисхолм. Я никогда не видел, чтобы случайный человек имел все привычки _профессионального_ музыканта. Эта степень стертости кожи в определенных местах кистей рук достигается лишь многочисленными упражнениями; я полагаю, вы виртуоз. Намеренное сокрытие этого факта, ваш нарочито глубокий голос, ваша способность свистеть, это ахиллесово рукопожатие — каждая маленькая деталь играет свою роль; к тому же, противоречий самому себе в вашем поведении можно отследить предостаточно.

Румянец с лица Чисхолма стремительно спал, юноша побледнел, слушая всё новые и новые доводы Холмса. Когда тот закончил свою мысль, Гарри Чисхолм, сделав над собой усилие, собрался с силами и сумел хрипло выдавить:

 — Удивительно.

 — У вас нет причин для беспокойства, молодой человек, — вполголоса произнес я. — Вся информация, которой владеет Шерлок Холмс, останется в тайне, и, уверяю вас, что никто другой не узнает из неё ни слова.

 — Безусловно, — он расслабился, и бесшабашная ухмылка вновь заявила о себе в виде элемента образа, до этого умело скрываемого. Мимолетный взгляд Холмса, адресованный мне, выражал благодарность. — Полагаю, вам можно довериться, и, как я уже сказал, доверить вам _факты_. Есть нечто, что вы бы хотели знать?

 — Продолжительность.

Чисхолм подумал:

 — Около полутора лет, — наконец сказал он.

 — Полтора года, — повторил Холмс.

 — Да. С самого начала, наш первый год, мы были сожителями, а потом это, возможно, положило начало тому, что сейчас мы… больше, чем друзья друг для друга. Да, полтора года назад.

 — Но как-. как вы пришли к этому? — запинаясь, спросил я, уже не контролируя своё болезненное любопытство.

Он усмехнулся.

 — Если позволите, доктор, то вы немного _naïve_. Я всегда знал, что отличаюсь от общества, и сразу понял, что Фред особенный. Он рассказал мне, что чувствовал то же самое. И это не выглядело, будто личности наши «брошены на произвол судьбы» или «потеряны в водовороте жизни». Нет, никаких высокопарных фраз. Мы не были в вакууме, не отгораживались от канонов. Чутко слушали каждую лекцию о так называемой «мерзости»; мы знали, что они имели в виду. А классическое образование? Все эти греческие мифы, трактаты, _Энеида_ , не говоря уже о ресурсах университетской библиотеки… Однажды мною было обнаружено руководство — нечто вроде мемуаров — старого испанского духовника; там были все риторические вопросы для грешной заблудшей души под заголовками: _»…каждый когда-нибудь…»_. Мы не каждый, доктор Уотсон. Но мы последовали советам.

Шок после таких откровений, должно быть, явственно проступил на моем лице, потому что молодой господин снова дерзко ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Холмсу.

 — Я знаю, что это преступление, — молвил он, — и вы, господа, в любой момент можете передать меня в руки полиции или любых законодательных органов. Но разве не очевидно, мистер Холмс, что мне было ни к чему убивать Фреда? С чего мне совершать убийство? Я любил его!

Мы сидели в молчании. Чисхолм, казалось, был на грани срыва и горьких слез при мысли о своём потерянном-- своём потерянном _возлюбленном_ , и я могу прямо сказать об этом, ибо сейчас уже нет никакого смысла утаивать нечто от читательского видения. Его мать казалась бледной, но сидела прямо и смотрела сосредоточенно. Это заставило меня восхищаться стойкостью её духа, сумевшего принять такие ошеломляющие истины. Я задавался вопросом: как же долго она обо всём знала. Вполне возможно, что сын рассказал ей правду только два дня назад, когда Лестрейд начал что-то подозревать, и чувство, что она должна оградить своего сына от обвинения в большем преступлении, держало её на плаву и позволяло забыть о прегрешении меньшем. Шерлок Холмс, казалось, задумался. Когда он, наконец, заговорил, его голос звучал тихо, но пылко.

 — Господин Чисхолм, — сказал он, — я совершенно уверен, что вы не убивали этого молодого человека, и клянусь вам, что сделаю всё от меня зависящее, чтобы докопаться до истины. Сейчас нам сл-.

Он был прерван стуком в дверь. Все, кто находился в комнате, повскакивали со своих мест: конфиденциальный характер беседы заставил нас ощущать себя заговорщиками.

 — Полиция! Откройте! — с улицы донесся знакомый приглушенный голос.

Холмс выругался.

 — Что, черт возьми, он здесь делает? — детектив обернулся к Чисхолму и воскликнул: — Не говорите ему ничего, понимаете, ни слова! Предоставьте всё мне, — молодой человек кивнул, и Холмс пошел отворять дверь.

 — Инспектор Лестрейд! — тепло поприветствовал он. — Что там? Зачем так скоро ты пришел? [1]

 — Не думаю, что поэзия сейчас уместна, Холмс, — ответил Лестрейд, переступая порог дома уже дважды за день с верным сержантом, неотступно следующим за ним по пятам. — У меня имеется ордер на арест вашего клиента.

 — Что?! — Холмс встал между Лестрейдом и Чисхолмом. — Мне казалось, вам недоставало для этого улик.

 — Я обнаружил несколько новых доказательств, — произнес инспектор, практически сияя самодовольством.

 — Каких доказательств? — вяло, будто лениво, спросил Холмс. Было очевидно, что Лестрейд собирался в полной мере насладиться своим триумфом, но вовремя понял, что информация, которой он располагал, имела колоссальное значение для расследования.

 — Ну, думаю, не случится ничего плохого, покажи я их вам, — он извлек из кармана пальто маленький конверт. — Я знаю, что вам нравится устанавливать причину преступления; не удивляйтесь, что Скотланд-Ярд также способен это сделать. Мой человек только что вернулся из Кемфорда, и, похоже, никто не удосужился вычистить каминную решетку в доме господина Джерольда.

Инспектор протянул конверт Холмсу, а тот, в свою очередь, вручил его мне. Я осторожно извлек оттуда кусочек обуглившейся бумаги и начал читать вслух то, что можно было распознать:

_когда я обнаружил,_

_стало очевидным_

_вы находитесь в заблуждении; тем не менее, я не в состоянии_

_преступление. Я вообразил, мой с_

_действия. Ваша мать опустошена,_

Мой голос дрожал, когда я дошел до последних слов, но Лестрейд был слишком горд собой, чтобы заметить это, как и задуматься о том, почему мать и сын на мгновение перестали дышать.

 — Мы проверили почерк, — энергично заверил он. — И оказалось, что строки написаны рукой сэра Вилберфорса Джерольда, отца пропавшего молодого человека. Теперь, думается мне, всем очевидно, с чем нам пришлось иметь дело. Он говорит, что его сын «в заблуждении», понимаете? Эти двое были сообщниками в каком-нибудь темном дельце, к примеру, случайной краже, или, чего хуже, и мы обязаны проследить цепочку событий, начавшихся с подозрений старшего Джерольда и закончившихся, предполагаю, тем, что Чисхолм заманил его сюда ради тайного совета. Что вы думаете обо всем этом, Холмс?

На самом деле, Холмс, казалось, вздохнул с облегчением, услышав столь грубое искажение фактов, но, так или иначе, он лишь произнес:

 — Это, конечно, могло бы быть правдой.

 — Могло бы быть правдой! Этого уж точно достаточно, чтобы задержать парня. Уилкинс?

Чисхолм всё это время неподвижно стоял, точно в ступоре, но когда сержант схватил его за плечо, чтобы произвести процедуру ареста, тот вдруг ожил.

 — Что это такое? — закричал он, уходя от хватки полисмена. — Вы не можете защелкнуть на моих запястьях наручники, как-- как будто перед вами… — он замолчал и обернулся. Пока он поворачивался, какой-то предмет выпал из кармана его жилета с резким стуком.

Сержант поднял незнакомую вещь и передал её Лестрейду; это были широкие серебряные карманные часы. Инспектор повертел ее в руках, и улыбка заиграла на его губах.

 — «Д», — прочитал он гравировку на их крышке. — Это _ваша_ монограмма, господин Гарри Чисхолм? Нет? Вы украли их до убийства или после? Планировали продать часики, когда дельце замнут, а? Ну, не стесняйтесь.

 — Я не крал! -запротестовал Чисхолм. — Я-- я нашел это! Он забыл их у нас! Всё ло-- всё ложь!

Отчаяние молодого человека тронуло меня, и я произнес:

 — Инспектор, подождите, — но Холмс схватил меня за запястье, призывая тем самым к молчанию.

 — Да?

 — Вы уверены в результатах экспертизы? Почерк, он точно принадлежит старшему Джерольду? — спросил Холмс, но мне показалось это неубедительным.

 — Абсолютно. И вы можете проверить это лично, если сомневаетесь в профессионализме моих коллег, — показавшаяся веха успеха превратила Лестрейда в самого доброжелательного человека на свете.

 — Нет, в этом нет необходимости. Хотя, всё же существует одна деталь, которую вы способны мне поведать. Могу ли я узнать описание внешности господина Фреда Джерольда?

 — Хорошо. Я его запомнил. Ростом пять футов десять дюймов[2], около десяти стоунов [3], мускулист, темно-русые волосы без определенной стрижки, зеленые глаза, светлая кожа, усы. И если вы интересуетесь этим в целях своего собственного расследования, то мой вам совет: эти данные пригодятся лишь в том случае, коль вы решите прогуляться по берегу реки в Кемфорде. Может быть, тело этого молодца всплывет, чтобы вам показаться.

 — Посмотрим, — сверкнул глазами Холмс, отчеканив свои слова еще более резко, чем обычно.

 — Ну, пристав, арестуйте же его [4]. Вы не единственный, кто читал _Комедию ошибок_ , мистер Шерлок Холмс, — и, усмехаясь собственной сообразительности, так к месту примененной, он удалился.

 — Напыщенный дурак! — прорычал Холмс, когда дверь за инспектором закрылась. — У него нет абсолютно ни одного доказательства повинности юноши в убийстве!

 — Господин Холмс, мы способны истолковать значение письма и нахождения этих часов в доме верно. Не должны ли мы объясниться с инспектором? — спросила миссис Чисхолм, и ее голос — впервые за всё это время — передал ее страдания.

Кулаки Холмса гневно сжались:

 — Нет, леди, это можно использовать лишь за неимением альтернатив. Такое откровение сейчас только поспособствует укреплению его теории. Психическое заболевание, малейшая тайна, даже намек на _любовную_ связь — станет его новым мотивом, и любой суд присяжных с этим согласится.

 — Господин Холмс, но это не так! — вскричала мать, потрясенная обвинениями. — У меня нет никаких доказательств, но я убеждена, я уверена, что Гарри невиновен.

 — Я разделяю вашу уверенность, мадам, — ответил ей Шерлок Холмс. — Но мне необходимы данные; я не могу спасти вашего сына, оперируя одними убеждениями.

\---

В кебе по пути домой я решился поговорить с Холмсом о результатах наших поисков по делу, — только об этом — надеясь, что тем самым смогу отвлечься от ощущения прохладного прикосновения его пальцев, что на мгновение задержались на моем запястье.

 — Вы действительно верите в невиновность молодого человека? — спросил я.

 — Безусловно, — ответил он. — А вы нет?

 — Я такого же мнения, — признался я, — но не вижу другого варианта. В то время как мы прояснили ситуацию между нашим клиентом и жертвой, мы не приблизились к пониманию того, что случилось в то утро. Люди не исчезают так просто, Холмс.

 — Да, всему должна быть причина, — задумчиво сказал Холмс.

 — Не думаете ли вы, — произнес я, — что нечто из того, что довелось нам сегодня услышать, действительно может оказаться правдой? К примеру, мог бы он убить своего любовника, чтобы сохранить репутацию?

 — Нет, — решительно ответил он. — Сейчас я полагаюсь лишь на собственные впечатления, но даже так берусь утверждать, что юноша не лжет. Я ставлю на это собственную репутацию. Такую глубину чувств нельзя подделать. Любовь, в особенности любовь о-. — он встретился со мной взглядом и резко замолчал, зашедшись вдруг внезапным приступом кашля, который, я понял, был вынужденным. Волнение в его серых светлых глазах укололо меня в самое сердце.

Тишину нескольких последующих минут прерывал лишь топот копыт, ударяющих по мостовой. Когда наш экипаж поравнялся с почтовым отделением, Холмс пару раз постучал по крыше кабины.

 — Не ждите меня, — сказал он не глядя. И, готовясь к прыжку, добавил: — Уотсон, это вокзал Бредшоу?

Я утвердительно кивнул.

 — Хорошо, — произнес он и исчез.

\---

На Бейкер-стрит я застал его лишь к вечеру. Он распечатал телеграмму, прибывшую за это время на его имя, прочитал и положил в карман, не говоря ни единого слова. Мы отобедали вместе, хотя в основном провели его в молчании; я видел, что его мысли были далеко от стряпни нашей хозяйки, Миссис Хадсон. В конце трапезы он предупредил меня, что уезжает на расследование и попросил не ждать его как минимум пару дней. Я предположил, что он, как и люди Лестрейда, собрался искать главный источник волнующей многих тайны именно в Кемфорде, и на этот раз я совсем не был против наличия в ней деталей, не требующих моего вмешательства. Я пробормотал слова понимания и удалился в гостиную, прихватив свежий медицинский журнал, читая его и параллельно с этим слушая, как Холмс собирается. Наконец, он прошел мимо меня, и у лестницы, не глядя, крикнул:

 — Я ухожу!

Мгновение я колебался.

 — Осторожно! — был мой ответ. Мгновение спустя я услышал, как хлопнула дверь за спиной.

Весь следующий день я провел за сортировкой и поправкой своих записей о некоторых недавних расследованиях Шерлока Холмса. Перелистывание нескольких экстраординарных приключений, в которых нам довелось участвовать, таких, например, как дело о баронете и его взбунтовавшихся шпагах, и даже поразительно логичное разрешение Холмсом дела о краже типографских наборов с Флит-стрит абсолютно не поспособствовали организации моих мыслей.

Я, наконец, отложил свои заметки с целью потеряться в увлекательном мире книг, но мой дискомфорт был еще настолько велик, что не смог рассеяться ко времени появления Холмса — спустя полтора дня — и, только заслышав, как он отпирает дверь, я сбежал в свою спальню с последним переводом Габорио.

\---

В семь тридцать вечера я оторвался от томика, что держал в руках, отвлекшись на звук знакомых шагов, приближающихся к двери моей спальни. Они затихли, и на несколько секунд в воздухе повисла пауза, прежде чем раздался стук:

 — Доктор?

 — Я здесь.

 — Вам нездоровится? — донесся до меня голос Холмса с нотками беспокойства.

 — Почему же, всё в порядке, — поспешил я его успокоить. — Вам нужна моя помощь? Что-то случилось?

 — Нет, — последовал ответ. — Нет, я лишь знаю, как вам нравится участвовать в развязке дел. Я пригласил инспектора Лестрейда также присоединиться к нам, и… Я думал, что подобное времяпрепровождение помогло бы вам скоротать вечер.

Оказалось, что мой вечер прошел еще интереснее, чем мы с моим другом могли предположить. Лестрейд прибыл, как и договаривались, в сопровождении — что неожиданно — удивленного и сдержанного Гарри Чисхолма.

 — Всё это сомнительно, мистер Холмс, — сказал он, входя в гостиную, — но вы оказали Скотленд-Ярду помощь в деле с Берроусом, поэтому мы можем сотрудничать с вами повторно. Я действительно надеюсь, что новости, которые вы для нас приготовили, действительно представляют жизненно важную ценность.

 — Уверяю вас, инспектор, ознакомиться с ними крайне необходимо, — ответил Холмс в своей загадочной манере. — Но всему своё время. Господа, вы не имеете ничего против чая? Ради всего святого, Лестрейд, спрячьте свои наручники. Он не собирается на нас наброситься.

Лестрейд неохотно подчинился, и мы вчетвером окунулись в церемонию чаепития. Холмса нельзя было назвать великолепным хозяином, если дело касалось ведения прострационных дружелюбных бесед о погоде — он переходил на тему борьбы с преступностью. Негласным решением было принято совместить два этих полюса: Лестрейд, возложивший на себя роль общественного архангела, искренне поведал пару случаев из своей практики, в которых так или иначе сыграла роль погода, и Холмс, в свою очередь, не поскупился на проведение с ними исторических параллелей. В самом деле — он был настолько очарователен, — что инспектор, лишь потянувшись за чайником, чтобы налить добавки, вдруг с подозрением взглянул на него и произнес:

 — Держу пари, мистер Шерлок Холмс, это все конечно очень хорошо, но вы пригласили меня к себе с подозреваемым не для того, чтобы распивать чаи. Где же столь важное сообщение, не терпящее отлагательств?.. Холмс! Вы даже не слушаете!

Холмс оживился и, навострив уши, жестом призвал инспектора к тишине.

 — О, я думаю, что слышу его шаги на лестнице, — детектив на носочках подошел к двери и отворил её.

Нашим взорам предстал молодой человек в костюме французского покроя, держащий в руке черную фетровую шляпу. Он был среднего роста, худощав, но широкоплеч и ловок. Наиболее ярко в глаза бросались темно-рыжие волосы, причудливо обрамлявшие его лицо и усики — аккуратные, но имевшие идентичный с волосами оттенок. Внимание всех присутствующих в комнате было устремлено на этого загадочного персонажа, когда Чисхолм, до этого мига молчаливый и сосредоточенный, с громким звуком опустил свою чашку на блюдце и встал.

 — Гарри! — воскликнул таинственный незнакомец и спешно пошел навстречу Чисхолму, нежно заключив его ладони в свои.

 — Вы встретились друг с другом, полагаю, — произнес Холмс. — Инспектор Лестрейд, доктор Уотсон, позвольте мне представить вам господина Фредерика Джерольда.

Лестрейд был ошеломлен:

 — Фред Джерольд? Но вот эт-- вот этот человек убил Фреда Джерольда! Он исчез-. Боже! — его широко раскрытые глаза метались от одного юноши к другому, на их сцепленные руки, на то, как они с нетерпением обменивались торопливыми фразами. Он, видимо, вспомнил текст сохранившегося фрагмента из письма и, сопоставив все вышеперечисленное, сумел прийти к истинному толкованию. Инспектор в неверии протер глаза, нахмурившись, и вернулся к более легкой для его понимания детали:

 — Но помилуйте, Холмс, я не мог напутать. Волосы Фреда Джерольда темно-русые, это точно.

 — Лестрейд, — устало сказал Холмс, — когда вы хотели обнаружить юношу, кто описал вам его?

 — Почему вы спрашиваете; человек, который видел его последним, господин Чис-. О, господи!..

 — Действительно. И, теперь, я думаю, вы понимаете. Ни одного подходящего под ваши данные господина Джерольда не было в поезде по одной простой причине: ваши данные были заведомо неточны.

 — Но как, это же не имеет никакого смысла, — ответил Лестрейд. — Зачем ему распространять ложную информацию, если он знает, что это только усилит подозрения полиции?

 — Я верю, инспектор, что смогу все объяснить, хотя и существует еще пару моментов, которые мне хотелось бы прояснить, если господа не сочтут меня чрезмерно любопытным.

Чисхолм и Джерольд кивнули.

 — Очень хорошо, — Холмс встал спиной к огню и уверенно заговорил:

 — Наша история берет своё начало с двух студентов, а конкретнее — с их сексуальной принадлежности. К счастью, получается так, что они находят общий язык и узнают о схожести своих предпочтений и взглядов на жизнь. Они живут вместе; они становятся любовниками, — Холмс на минуту остановил свое повествование и, обернувшись в сторону, добавил: — вы не должны выглядеть таким потрясенным, Лестрейд. Все доказательства давно были у вас под носом.

Лестрейд заворчал и попытался придать своему лицу еще более измученное выражение. Холмс продолжал:

 — Они порядочные ребята, популярные в кругу ровесников, игроки в крикет, и им удается скрывать положение своих дел уже год. Но в начале зимы что-то случается. Отец господина Джерольда обнаруживает, возможно, какой-нибудь отрывок личной переписки молодых людей. Нескромный. Он начинает что-то подозревать и пишет гневное письмо своему сыну, вполне вероятно, объявив о намерении исключить того из университета. Сын демонстрирует письмо избраннику, и двое решают бежать, чтобы начать новую совместную жизнь там, где этот человек не сможет их достать.

 — Для начала, однако, они возвращаются к месту жительства господина Чисхолма в Лондоне. В конце-концов, им необходим четкий план и некоторые ресурсы. Или, допускаю мысль, господин Чисхолм просто-напросто желает провести настоящее семейное английское Рождество со своей матерью.

Чисхолм согласился.

 — Она еще неделю назад ничего об этом не знала, и я не хотел её тревожить. Вот почему я возвращался домой, и вот почему Фред уехал к себе тоже; будет подозрительно, если он не навестит свою семью в Рождество.

 — Действительно. Я должен был сбежать раньше и найти нам место проживания, отвезти свои вещи, — пояснил Джерольд. — Гарри бы исчез, возвращаясь в школу; если бы повезло, прошли бы недели или месяцы, прежде чем его мать узнала, что он пропал.

 — Ах, — сказал Холмс, — очень хорошо. Но что-то пошло не так. Господин Джерольд пропал без вести. Как же случилось, что вы, господа, не предвидели такой возможности?

 — Теперь, мистер Холмс, это то, что сбивает с толку меня самого, — ответил Джерольд. — Прочитав письмо отца, я был уверен, что он был бы рад моему исчезновению. Я не мог поверить, что на самом деле он пойдет в полицию, чтобы меня разыскать, к тому же, рискуя скандалом, способным прогреметь над нашей фамилией.

 — А как насчет вашего брата? — спросил Лестрейд. — В конце концов, именно он первым заявил об этом деле.

 — Том? — засмеялся молодой человек. — Я думал, что он за границей! Это всё объясняет. Он всегда за мной присматривал. А когда обнаружил, что я пропал, вероятно, начал вести поиски до того, как отец успел его остановить, и совершенно не зная положения дел.

 — Таким образом, забота становится разрушающим фактором, и брат звонит в полицию, — продолжал Холмс, — и те появляются на пороге мистера Гарри Чисхолма, задавая ему вопросы относительно местонахождения господина Джерольда. Господин Чисхолм к этому не подготовлен, но он знает, что Джерольд не желал бы быть обнаруженным, и поэтому, в попытке замедлить поиски, предоставляет ложное описание пропавшего человека. Он сам, своего рода, опытный актер и понимает наиважнейший принцип маскировки: человек может скрыть лишь наиболее отличительную особенность, оставляя себя остального неизменным, и тогда в девяти случаях из десяти он не будет узнан. Словесное описание — вообще абсолютное алиби.

 — Блестяще, — выдохнул Джерольд.

 — Невероятно, — пробормотал инспектор, в досаде потирая лоб. — Думать, что меня так просто обмануть!

 — Вы были обмануты, полагаю, даже более эффективно, чем мог предположить господин Чисхолм, — продолжал Холмс. — Тем не менее, желая защитить своего друга и предотвратить скандал, он не мог исправить вас или объяснить истинное положение дел, даже если ему стал грозить арест по обвинению в убийстве.

 — Ты дурак, — произнес Джерольд, обращаясь к Чисхолму, — ты настоящий дурак! — но в его голосе не было злобы, а зеленые глаза сияли нежной благодарностью. За множество моих с Шерлоком Холмсом расследований я видел пары, воссоединенные его трудом, и, даже несмотря на его собственную довольно-таки хладнокровную манеру поведения, он всегда симпатизировал влюбленным и изо всех сил старался гарантировать им покой и счастье. Но я могу поклясться, что из всех молодых людей, которых мне доводилось видеть радующимися от встречи друг с другом, никто из них не казался мне счастливей, чем господа Гарри Чисхолм и Фред Джерольд. Один из них был отвергнут семьей, другого подозревала полиция, и все же, когда они сидели бок о бок на диване, то, казалось, были совершенно счастливы и независимы от бурь, что кружились над их головами.

 — Остальное достаточно просто, — сказал Холмс. — Было бы, конечно, невозможно, чтобы юноша исчез, сев на поезд и при этом оставшись никем незамеченным. Я понял, что смогу найти недостающее звено в Рочестере, и мои ожидания подтвердились. Описание Фреда Джерольда соответствовало тому, что рассказал полиции господин Чисхолм. Во всем, кроме одного. И это отличие вы заметили сразу, Лестрейд, как только юноша переступил порог Бейкер-стрит.

Инспектор угрюмо взглянул на волосы Джерольда, еще пару минут назад считавшегося пропавшим без вести.

 — История шаг за шагом близилась к развязке, и следующим моим решением было посетить вокзал в Кенсингтоне. Я предположил, что не все показания господина Чисхолма верны, и допустил, что Фред Джерольд действительно отправился в Кент тем утром. Из этого очевидно следующее: вместо того, чтобы сойти в Рочестере, своем родном городе, молодой человек высадился в конце маршрута — в Дувре.

 — Дувр… — задумчиво повторил я, вдруг озарившись внезапной догадкой. — Кале!

 — Именно! — улыбаясь, воскликнул Холмс. — После этого я пересек канал и, с помощью имевшихся у меня верных примет, — сомнительно, что их можно не заметить, — узнал, что юноша подходящей наружности действительно был здесь и — более того — был заинтересован в расписании поездов, отправляющихся в Париж. Я принял этот факт за рабочий, и, прибыв в Париж, направился в Монмартр [5], где представился профессиональным музыкантом, ищущим уютную квартиру, _pas trop cher_ , для меня и моего… — он нарочно выдержал паузу, и Лестрейд, осознав это, казалось, сошел с ума, — сожителя. В четвертом по счету доме мне улыбнулась удача, но — увы — в последний момент оказалось, что комната всё-таки занята другим джентльменом: как и я, англичанином. Я немедленно условился с ним о встрече, предварительно проверив — сходится ли его внешность с описанием внешности Фреда Джерольда. А остальное вам известно.

Фред Джерольд поднялся со своего места и пожал детективу руку:

 — Блестящая работа, мистер Холмс. Решение отыскать меня было великолепным и верным. Спасибо.

 — Сожалею, что сперва лгал вам, сэр, — произнес Чисхолм. — С вашей помощью мы теперь можем, наконец, добраться до Парижа, как это и планировалось.

 — _Bon voyage_ , — ответил Холмс.

 — Сейчас, подождите минутку! — Лестрейд, казалось, взял себя в руки, вскочил и загородил входную дверь. — Вы думаете, что всё так просто?

 — Послушайте, инспектор! — с нетерпением воскликнул мой друг. — Уже просто невозможно подозревать Гарри Чисхолма в совершении убийства. Ради бога, взгляните, жертва жива.

 — Нет, мистер Холмс, здесь другое. Убийства нет, я признаю, но мы стали свидетелями иного свершившегося преступления, и, как страж порядка, я просто обязан привлечь виновных к ответственности. В соответствии с внесенными поправками Уголовного кодекса восемнадцатой и восемьсот пят-…

Холмс очаровательно улыбнулся:

 — Ах, да-да, инспектор, в соответствии с поправками… но скажите мне, кого вы обвиняете в нарушении закона? Какой закон был нарушен?

 — Почему в-. — начал запинаться Лестрейд, выглядя смущенным. Холмс, самым невинным тоном, продолжил:

 — Можете ли вы _доказать_ , инспектор, что преступление было совершено? Если у вас имеются факты, подробности _конкретного обнаруженного_ преступления, то пожалуйста, расскажите нам.

Никогда раньше я не получал такого удовольствия — видеть сыщика-инспектора Лестрейда из Скотленд-Ярда абсолютно алым от стыда. В течение нескольких секунд он фыркал и ворчал, но, наконец, пробормотал:

 — Ладно, Холмс. Вы выиграли. — И более громко добавил: — Но я не хочу встретить вас двоих, джентльмены, шатающимися где-нибудь поблизости, понимаете? — и с этими словами, Лестрейд, натянув свой козырек по самые брови, вылетел из нашего дома.

 — Блестяще, — снова сказал Джерольд, смеясь от души. — Еще раз благодарю, сэр. Мы должны идти, — он улыбнулся Чисхолму. — Следующий поезд до Дувра отбывает через полчаса.

Чисхолм обменялся со мной и моим другом рукопожатиями.

 — Спасибо за вашу помощь, господа, — произнес он. — Еще раз сожалею, что обманул вас, мистер Холмс; буду счастлив, если смогу отплатить вам за беспокойство.

Холмс покачал головой:

 — Не беспокойтесь об этом, господин Чисхолм. — Существует лишь одна вещь, о которой я могу вас попросить.

 — Всё что угодно.

 — Когда вы прибудете в Париж, напишите вашей матери письмо. _Adieu_ , господа.

\--

 — Как думаете, у них всё получится? — спросил я Холмса, когда молодые покинули нашу гостиную. Холмс расположился на диване, я оставался на стуле, и таким образом мы могли разговорить друг с другом достаточно легко и естественно. Я утратил свои абсурдные опасения, касающиеся моего друга; на самом деле, мне казалось, что я нашел ответ — удивительно простой ответ — на все свои заблуждения.

 — Не могу утверждать, — после недолгого раздумья ответил он. — Если взглянуть с одной стороны — против них весь мир, к тому же, парижские нравы могут измениться. Но у них есть, пусть и немного, средства на существование, и неплохая земельная территория. Они есть друг у друга. А что тут скажешь? Это может оказаться подороже любых богатств.

Это было открытием, что я искал на протяжении вот уже нескольких дней.

 — Холмс, — произнес я, остро чувствуя быстрое биение своего сердца, — о той ночи-.

Мой друг вдруг весь напрягся, вспыхнул и отвел взгляд.

 — Уотсон, прошу прощения, — скорбным голосом ответил он. — Пожалуйста, забудьте о всей этой истории. Но прошу вас — я возненавижу себя, если вы оставите Бейкер-стрит из-за моей нелепости-.

Он поднялся, пока говорил, и уже собирался покинуть комнату, но я догнал его и схватил за плечи. Поток слов прервался моментально, и его широкие светлые глаза смотрели на меня, в замешательстве пытаясь найти ответ; тишина в воздухе нарушалась лишь взволнованным дыханием детектива. Я обнаружил, что и мои собственные вдохи и выдохи также непостоянны, коротки, но я знал, к чему шел. Мне были не нужны слова. Я приблизился к Шерлоку Холмсу и беззвучно, безгранично осознанно прижался к его губам своими.

 — Уотсон? — запнулся он; на полотне его лица глаза блестели над бледными скулами. — Что это было?

Я понял, что сейчас Холмс эхом повторяет мой собственный ответ. Это не было попыткой мелко отомстить; это было вторым шансом. Даже сейчас, когда он сам находился в состоянии глубочайшего душевного смятения и отчаяния, он хотел дать мне возможность повернуть всё вспять, пока не поздно, избежать позора и изоляции, с которым довелось столкнулся нашему клиенту и пришлось столкнуться бы мне. Удержаться от нарушения законов, данных Богом и обществом. Я понял это, и оттого моё чувство к Шерлоку Холмсу возросло еще больше. Для меня не существовало пути назад.

 — Это был поцелуй, Холмс, — просто ответил я.

Жилистые руки под моими ладонями расслабились, и дрожащие губы детектива сложились в улыбку.

 — Мой дорогой Уотсон! — прошептал Шерлок Холмс, хватая мои руки в свои собственные и судорожно их сжимая. — Мой дорогой, дорогой Уотсон!

И мы обнялись, будто это было самым привычным для нас уже тысячу лет.

**Author's Note:**

> [1], [4] - Цитаты из "Комедии ошибок" Уильяма Шекспира. Первую можно найти в акте I, сцене 2; вторую обнаруживаем в IV акте, 1 сцене.
> 
> [2] - около 178 см.
> 
> [3] - стоун - британская единица измерения массы, равная 14 фунтам или 6,35029318 килограммам. Десять стоунов ~ 6,3 х 10 ~ 63кг.
> 
> [5] - (Montmartre District), Монмартр — холм высотой 130 метров с окружающими его кварталами, расположенный в северной части Парижа (в 18-ом районе) на правом берегу Сены. В этом районе с многочисленными клубами, отелями, гостиницами, на самой вершине холма возвышается базилика с белым куполом Сакре-Кёр (Basilica of the Sacre C?ur). Кроме того, на нем находится более старая церковь Сен-Пьер-де-Монмартр (Saint Pierre de Montmartre), которую считают местом основания ордена иезуитов. Именно в этом районе жили и работали многие художники, в том числе Сальвадор Дали, Модильяни, Клод Моне, Пабло Пикассо и Винсент ван Гог.


End file.
